Der erste Stein
by Ko-san
Summary: Wer will Inu Yashas Mutter und Onkel kennen lernen? :) - R
1. Default Chapter

AQZV

Ich hab mich endlich aufgerafft und eine neue FF angefangen und danke hier den Reviewern meiner ersten Story (sich wie ein Schnitzel über die Reviews gefreut hat) Ich hab mir mit dieser FF auch besonders Mühe gegeben

Diese FF liegt BEREITS FERTIG vor - ich werde deshalb regelmäßig einmal wöchentlich updaten, ihr müsst euch also keine Sorgen um lange Wartezeiten machen (ich mag so was nicht . )

**Zur Entstehung der Idee** (oder warum mir an dieser FF so viel liegt) - - Wen's interessiert:

Ich hab sie geträumt. Kein Scherz!!! Meine Träume sind häufig relativ... aufwendig aber von dem Traum war ich selbst überrascht, für die FF hab ich einfach eine Rahmenhandlung entstehen lassen, hier und da ein paar Kleinigkeiten geändert und die Charaktere ein bisschen umbesetzt (Obwohl Inu Yasha schon vorkam, doch das wäre zu verwirrend zu erklären).

Enjoy reading!

DISCLAIMER: Ja ja, ich besitze Inu Yasha nicht, bla bla, alle Rechte liegen bei Rumiko Takahashi und EMA...

* * *

Erstes Kapitel  
Es hat sich nichts geändert

Zweites Kapitel  
"... als ich ein Kind war..."

Erste Sequenz - Freiheit  
Zweite Sequenz - Schuld  
Dritte Sequenz - Einsamkeit

Drittes Kapitel  
Von Dauer ist nur der Wandel selbst

* * *

  
Kleine Liste der verwendeten japanischen Wörter: 

Hanyou - Halbdämon  
Youkai - Dämon  
Sankon Tessou - Seelenzerschmetternde Eisenklaue  
Okaa-chan - Mama  
Otou-chan - Papa  
Suikan - Ich GLAUBE zumindest, dass das die Bezeichnung für Inu Yashas Kimono ist Kimono - traditionelles jap. Gewand  
Tono - Fürst, Herr  
Yakata - Hausbesitzer  
Okashira - Hauptmann  
Kisana - SEHR abwertende jap. Form von "Du", wird gerne mit "Bastard" übersetzt  
Hime - "Prinzessin" (ungenaue Übersetzung; eigentlich nur die Anrede für die Tochter einer Adelsfamilie)  
Samurai - Krieger, eine Art Ritter  
Sake - Reiswein  
Akita-Inu - "großer Hund" (jap. Hunderasse)  
O-nii-sama - höfliche Anrede für den älteren Bruder

* * *

Erstes Kapitel  
Es hat sich nichts geändert... 

Wenn sie es nur bis zum Waldrand schaffen würde... Dann wäre sie in Sicherheit. Sie wäre in Sichtweite des Dorfes und ihr Vater würde sie sicher gleich retten.... ihr könnte nichts mehr geschehen.... Verzweifelt versuchte sich das kleine Mädchen Mut zu machen und sich somit dazu zu bringen, weiterzulaufen, obwohl sie bereits am Ende ihrer Kräfte war. Ihre Seite schmerzte so heftig, dass sie nur noch mit dagegen gepressten Händen rennen konnte. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und unregelmäßig, da es ihr Schmerzen bereitete, die Luft in ihre wunden Lungen zu saugen. Auf ihrem Weg durch das verfilzte Unterholz des nächtlichen Waldes trugen sie ihre Füße nur noch automatisch. Sie hatte längst das Gefühl darin verloren und bemerkte so auch nicht, wie das Dickicht auf ihrer Haut blutige Striemen hinterließ. Sie gab ihre letzten Kräfte in diesem Lauf um ihr Leben, aber das, was sie verfolgte, war schneller.

Es ist nicht mehr weit...

Und eigentlich wusste sie es. Sie hörte den hechelnden Atem hinter sich und ihr war klar, dass er nur mit ihr spielte. Wie eine Katze mit einer Maus.

"Aaahhhh!!"

Ihre Konzentration hatte nachgelassen und auf einmal war da eine Wurzel in der Dunkelheit an der sie hängen blieb und stürzte. Sie schürfte sich die Haut an den Händen auf, als sie versuchte ihren Fall abzubremsen und als sie wieder aufstehen wollte, knickte ihr Fuß plötzlich unter ihr weg und sie fühlte ein scharfes Stechen in ihrem Knöchel. Der Schatten hatte sie eingeholt. Entsetzt erkannte sie, dass sie nicht mehr fliehen konnte und rutschte auf Händen und Knien von ihrem Verfolger, der leicht erhöht von einem Baumstumpf auf sie herab blickte, weg. Sie hätte schwören können, dass er grinste, als er die sinnlosen Versuche sah. Als er sprang wendete sie sich ab und bedeckte ihr Gesicht schützend mit ihren Händen während ihre einzigen Gedanken ihrem Zuhause galten... Die kleine Hütte, die sie sich mit ihrer Okaa-chan und ihrem Otou-chan (Mama Papa) und ihren Brüdern teilte... Und dass sie gerne noch länger dort gelebt hätte...

Plötzlich war da ein anderes Geräusch vor ihr, wie Stoff, der in einem Luftzug flatterte. Und jemand schrie "San kon Tessou!!" bevor sie das widerliche Zerreißen von Fleisch und den dumpfen Aufprall von etwas Schwerem auf dem Waldboden hören konnte.

Danach war Stille.

Merkwürdig. Eigentlich müsste sie jetzt tot sein. Vorsichtig spreizte sie ihre Finger ein wenig und spähte hindurch. Die Situation hatte sich vollkommen verändert. Vor ihr stand auf einmal ein junger Mann im roten Kimono, der abschätzig auf die Überreste des riesigen, dreiäugigen Wolfes hinabblickte, der sie bis hierher gehetzt hatte.

"Keh... kleiner mieser Wolf. Lernt es wohl nie sich mit Leuten von seiner Größe anzulegen."

Bei diesen Worten wanderte ihr Blick von den Überresten des Youkais am Boden, der ihr Dorf für so lange terrorisiert hatte, hinauf zum Gesicht des Sprechers. Da bemerkte sie das schimmernde weiße Haar und die auffälligen Hundeohren und seine klauenbewehrte linke Hand, von der noch das Blut tropfte.

_Oh nein... es ist nur ein anderer Dämon..._

Der Youkai bemerkte anscheinend ihren Blick, denn er drehte sich herum und wandte sich ihr zu. Schnell versteckte sie ihr Gesicht wieder in ihren Händen.

Würde er sie auffressen?

"He, Kleine"

Sie rührte sich nicht. So verharrte sie eine Weile und bemerkte, wie ihr Gegenüber vor ihr in die Hocke ging.

Es geschah immer noch nichts.

Die Stimme klang doch eigentlich recht freundlich.

Vorsichtig lugte sie wieder zwischen ihren Fingern hervor, immer auf der Hut vor einem Angriff von ihm. Was sie sah, war aber nur sein besorgtes Gesicht, dicht vor ihrem, mit schönen goldenen Augen, aber leider schlitzförmigen Pupillen.

Konnte sie ihm wirklich trauen?

"Bist du schlimm verletzt?"

Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus, um ihren Kopf zu berühren, doch sie zuckte erschrocken zurück, als erwartete sie einen Hieb. Jetzt klang seine Stimme bedrückt.

"Ich tu dir nichts, ehrlich..."

Sie beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie er ihr seine offene Handfläche entgegenstreckte, offenbar als Einladung, sie zu ergreifen. Noch einmal sah sie in diese goldenen Augen, die so wenig menschlich waren, aber dennoch... die Besorgnis darin schien echt zu sein. Und er hatte sie schließlich gerettet und noch nicht gefressen, obwohl er das leicht hätte tun können. Das Dorf hatte die besten Jäger entsandt, um diesen Wolfsdämon zu erlegen und alle waren gescheitert, doch er, er hatte ihn mit einem Schlag getötet. Während sie in sein Gesicht sah, beschloss sie den Augen zu vertrauen, die ihr anscheinen nichts Böses wollten.

Sie berührte seine hilfsbereite Hand und ein warmes Lächeln erschien kurz auf seinem Gesicht. Jetzt konnte sie gar nicht mehr anders, all ihre ausgestandene Angst macht sich plötzlich bemerkbar und sie konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie begann schluchzend zu weinen.

"Mein Fuß t- tut so weh...", heulte sie, während er ihr hoch half. "E- Er war so groß..."

"Na komm.", meinte er aufmunternd und nahm sie behutsam auf den Arm. "Ich bring dich Heim..."

* * *

In einem anderen Teil des Waldes war eine Suchmannschaft damit beschäftigt, den Wald nach dem Mädchen zu durchkämmen.

"Kaori! KAORI!"

Es waren alles Männer aus dem Dorf, die Kaoris Vater zusammengerufen hatte, nachdem seine Tochter nach Sonnenuntergang noch nicht zu Hause gewesen war. Sie schlugen sich mit Stöcken oder - je nach dem - Sicheln, Sensen oder Schwertern einen Weg durchs Gebüsch, während sie zugleich mit ihren Fackeln in der Dunkelheit Ausschau hielten.

"KAORI!"

Wegen der Gefahr des Youkais, waren alle bewaffnet. Kaoris Vater machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, dass er sie in der Dämmerung noch hinaus gelassen hatte, und an seinem Herzen nagten tiefe Zweifel, ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben sei... Denn er wusste, dass dem Riesenwolf bisher noch kein Opfer entgangen war.

"KAORIII!!"

Verbissen suchte und schrie er weiter nach seiner Tochter, denn er würde nicht aufgeben, bis er sie mit eigenen Augen tot sah.

Die Männer suchten in einiger Entfernung von ihm, während er sich nun einer Lichtung näherte, bei der er auf einmal eine schnelle verschwommene Bewegung von etwas weißem wahrzunehmen glaubte.

Könnte es nicht -?

Mit der Kraft des schwachen Hoffnungsschimmers stürmte er vorwärts, schlug Äste beiseite, erreichte die ersten Bäume der Lichtung - und blieb abrupt stehen. Im ersten Moment war das Gefühl der Erleichterung so groß, dass er hätte weinen können. Seine Tochter war am Leben, sie schrie sogar freudig auf, als sie ihn am Saum der Lichtung entdeckte. Dann aber bemerkte er denn Youkai, der bei ihr war.

Von da an verliefen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig: Die ausgestandene Angst um das Leben seiner Tochter, die Erleichterung, als er sie trotz böser Vorahnungen lebend sah und jetzt der Schock über den merkwürdigen Youkai, der bei ihr war, waren einfach zu viel für seine vorher ohnehin schon mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Selbstbeherrschung. Sie bröckelte einfach dahin und ließ Platz für die enorme Wut, die auf einmal in ihm aufstieg. Er nahm alles nur noch wie durch einen Nebel wahr, nahm aber bestimmte Kleinigkeiten mit unglaublicher Schärfe auf:

Die Hundeohren und das unnatürlich weiße Haar des Dämons.

Seine blutverschmierte Hand mit den scharfen Krallen und die Blutspritzer auf seiner Kleidung.

Der üble Zustand seiner Tochter, ihre aufgerissenen Beine und zerkratzten Arme.

Und der Blick des Jungen, der den plötzlich aufgetauchten Menschen argwöhnisch musterte.

Aber er bemerkte nicht, dass seine Tochter ihm fröhlich die Arme entgegenstreckte, dass der Youkai sie anscheinend vorsichtig auf den Armen hielt oder die Tatsache, dass er nicht mit seiner "Beute" flüchtete, sondern einfach still stehen blieb. Kaoris Vater sah nur noch das, was er sehen wollte.

Als er Kaori "Papa!" rufen hörte, war es mit seiner Selbstkontrolle längst vorbei, er brüllte den Youkai an:

"WEG VON IHR!!!"

Sein Gesicht war nur noch eine wutverzerrte Fratze, die Stimme überschlug sich.

"NIMM DEINE VERDAMMTEN KLAUEN VON IHR, DRECKIGER YOUKAI!!"

Erschrocken über die heftige und unerwartete Reaktion zuckte Inu Yasha leicht zurück. Kaori verstand gar nichts mehr. Verwirrt starrte sie ihren Vater an. Warum brüllte er so? Sah er denn nicht, dass es ihr gut ging? Er erschien ihr auf einmal so fremd.

Nun erschienen die restlichen Männer aus dem Dorf auf der Lichtung, angelockt durch das Schreien von Kaoris Vater. Für sie war die Situation sofort klar. Ein Dämon hielt Kaori fest und wurde von ihrem Vater beschimpft, demnach musste er, obwohl sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatten, der Feind sein. Sie versammelten sich um den schreienden Mann, erhoben drohend ihre Waffen und stiegen in die Beschimpfungen mit ein.

"Lass sie los!"

"Monster!"

"Feiges Youkai-Balg!! Dich an wehrlosen Kindern zu vergreifen"

Zu mehr trauten sie sich allerdings nicht, da sie ihren Gegner nicht einschätzen konnten und die Miko ihres Dorfes ihnen immer wieder erklärt hatte, sich nicht mit menschlich aussehenden Dämonen einzulassen, da diese von allen am gefährlichsten seien.

Für Kaori stand die Welt Kopf. Diejenigen, die sie als ihre Freunde und "gut" betrachtete, drohten ihrem Retter, den sie zuerst für "böse" gehalten hatte. Warum verhielten sie sich so seltsam? Sie fand auf diese Frage keine Antwort.

Inu Yasha erkannte, dass er mit diesem aufgebrachten Mob nicht vernünftig reden konnte. Deshalb beschloss er, dass es wohl das beste sei, das Mädchen einfach ihrem Vater zu überlassen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Gerade als er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzten wollte, handelte Kaoris Vater mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung. Er hob einen spitzen Stein vom Boden auf und warf ihn mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, gegen den Kopf des Youkais. Das war genauso dumm wie töricht, da er wusste, dass er dem Dämon an Kraft haushoch unterlegen war und er nicht die darauf folgende Reaktion abschätzen konnte. Außerdem hätte er im schlechtesten Fall sogar seine Tochter treffen können.

Diese Handlung hatte ungeahnte Folgen.

Inu Yasha war zu überrascht, um noch rechtzeitig reagieren zu können und so traf ihn das Geschoss mit voller Wucht an der Stirn. Sein Kopf wurde von dem Aufprall zurückgerissen und er strauchelte einen Schritt nach hinten. Kaoris Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen als sie das Blut aus der Platzwunde über das verdutzte Gesicht ihres Retters laufen sah.

"NEEEEIIIIIIN!!!", schrie sie in Panik und begann heftig zu zappeln, versuchte das Gesicht des Getroffenen mit einer hilflosen Geste zu berühren, wie um wieder gut zu machen, was ihr Vater angerichtet hatte.

"Warum hast du -!?"

Inu Yasha bemerkte davon nichts. Er stand einfach da und fühlte den pochenden Schmerz der Wunde. Und während er das tat, kam die verschwommene Erinnerung an eine ähnliche Verletzung - als ihm das Blut genau wie jetzt in die Augen lief und seinen Blick trübte - viele Menschen waren um ihn herum - Plötzlich sah er sich mit Bildern aus seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert, die er bisher erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, die er NIE wieder erleben wollte... Er fühlte eine übermächtige Wut in sich hoch kommen, gegen die er keine Chance hatte, da er sie all die Jahre in sich hinein gefressen und verdrängt hatte.

Auf der Lichtung herrschte eine atemlose, angespannte Stille, da alle die Reaktion des Youkais abwarteten. Kaori hatte leise zu weinen begonnen.

Plötzlich kam wieder Leben in die Gestalt des jungen Youkais, der bisher wie erstarrt dagestanden hatte. Seine Haltung straffte sich, er ballte die Fäuste und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich erschreckend.

"Verdammtes Menschenpack!"

Er packte die erschrockene Kaori grob und stieß sie von sich weg, so dass sie stolperte.

"Da habt ihr euer Gör!"

Kampfbereit mit angespannten Klauen und gesträubten Haaren stand er vor dem elenden Haufen Menschen, die angesichts seiner Wut ängstlich zusammenrückten.

"KEH!", schnaubte er ob der Angst auf ihren Gesichtern verächtlich bevor er sich umdrehte und im Wald verschwand.

"ZUR HÖLLE MIT EUCH!!!"

In diesem Augenblick erreichte Kagome außer Atem die Szene. Sie hatte den letzten Satz mitbekommen und Inu Yasha gerade noch im Unterholz verschwinden sehen

"Was -?"

Schnell verschaffte sie sich einen Überblick, sah die bewaffneten Dorfbewohner, das weinende Mädchen, das einen Mann, der sie um armen wollte, von sich stieß und "Ich hasse dich!" schrie, und erkannte, dass etwas gehörig schief gelaufen sein musste.

Endlich kamen auch Sango, Miroku und Shippou hinter ihr auf der Lichtung an.

"Kagome-sama, was ist -?", fragte Miroku alarmiert, der ebenfalls sofort erkannte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Irgend etwas ist schief gelaufen! Ich hab gerade noch mitgekriegt, wie Inu Yasha sie beschimpft hat und dann in den Wald gerannt ist" Sie dachte schnell nach. "Ihr bleibt da und versucht die Situation zu klären, während ich nach Inu Yasha sehe, in Ordnung?!"

"Gut..."

Kaum hatte sie die Antwort gehört, da stürzte sie auch schon los, in die Richtung, in die sie Inu Yasha hatte laufen sehen.

Was war denn nur los? Sie war es zwar gewohnt, dass er nicht gerade zimperlich oder gar höflich mit Menschen umging, aber das hier war anders. Irgendwie ernster als sonst. Als ob er das, was er sagte, auch genauso gemeint hatte... Warum war er so ausgerastet?

Sie achtete nicht sonderlich auf den Weg, den sie entlang lief, sie eilte einfach geradeaus und hing ihren sorgenvollen Gedanken nach. Deshalb war es auch mehr Glück als Verstand, als sie ihn endlich entdeckte.

Inu Yasha saß an einen Baum gelehnt am Boden, das Gesicht in den verschränkten Armen, die auf seinen angezogenen Knien lagen, vergraben. Seine Hände an den Oberarmen krallten sich krampfhaft in den Stoff seines Suikans.

Kagome sog hörbar die Luft ein, als sie ihn am Baum sah. Er wirkte irgendwie so... klein. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Sonst war er immer der Starke und Aufbrausende, nichts brachte ihn so leicht runter.

Langsam näherte sie sich ihm und meinte behutsam "Inu Yasha...."

"Geh weg!"

"Was ist denn -"

"Ich sagte HAU AB!", unterbrach er sie rüde.

Anstatt seiner Aufforderung zu folgen, setzte sie sich ruhig vor ihn ebenfalls mit angezogenen Knien in das weiche Moos. So saßen sie eine Weile und schwiegen sich an, während er es vermied, ihr in das Gesicht zu sehen oder ihr sein Gesicht zu zeigen. Eine Eule schuhuhte leise entfernt und zeigte die vorgerückte Stunde an, während die nächtlichen Laute des Waldes die einzigen anderen Geräusche bildeten.

Endlich murmelte er etwas.

"... nichts -"

"Bitte?" Kagome war zutiefst erleichtert, als er endlich sprach und sich nicht noch länger vor ihr in seiner Schale versteckte.

"Nichts hat sich geändert...", sagte er, hob den Kopf und ließ sie so auch sein Gesicht sehen.

Kagome schnappte entsetzt nach Luft als sie das viele Blut darauf sah.

* * *

( Kliffhanger fies, aber immer wieder nett - für den Autor, versteht sich fg also, ihr seid herzlich dazu aufgefordert Reviews zu schreiben wenn ihr bald erfahren wollt, wie es weitergeht ... lacht nicht ernst gemeint! Ko next chapter: "Als ich ein Kind war..." ) 


	2. als ich ein Kind war

AQZV 

grinst

Na gut, weil ich meine Review Schreiber nicht verärgern möchte (vielen lieben Dank! .) und dieses Kapitel schon arg kurz ist, kommt der nächste Update in drei Tagen. Zufrieden?

Ähm, das wird jetzt ein bisschen kompliziert, das zweite Kapitel beginnt zwar hier, teilt sich nachher aber in drei "Sequenzen" auf, das sind so eine Art Unterkapitel, deshalb ist es nicht so lang wie das erste. Warum? Weiß auch nicht, ist mir einfach eingefallen, betrachtet es als "künstlerische Freiheit" lol

Viel Spaß, Ko (Noch ganz euphorisch von dem Sprint is :)

* * *

Zweites Kapitel   
"... als ich ein Kind war... "

"Inu Yasha -!", keuchte sie geschockt "Was zum -!? Wer hat -? Wie -?" Der Anblick hatte ihr anscheinend die Sprache verschlagen und sie sah sich außerstande, einen vernünftigen Satz zu beenden.

"Was ist!? Bringst du keinen vollständigen Satz mehr zusammen!?", fuhr er sie an.

"Aber wie -"

"Das waren die Dorfbewohner. Sie haben einen Stein nach mir geworfen."

"Aber warum denn -"

"Woher soll ich das wissen!? Haben wahrscheinlich gedacht, ich wollte ihr nutzloses Balg entführen." Schroff wandte er sich von ihr ab.

"Oh, Inu Yasha..." So langsam wurde ihr einiges klar. Die Männer hatten wahrscheinlich aus Sorge überreagiert weil sie die Situation völlig falsch aufgefasst hatten. Trotzdem hätten sie den Stein nicht einfach werfen dürfen, ohne die genauen Umstände zu kennen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Inu Yasha sie in keinster Weise provoziert hatte.

_Es ist immer das gleiche_, dachte sie bedrückt. _Erst schießen, dann fragen..._

Mitfühlend betrachtete sie ihn. Das passierte ihm wohl immer wieder... Da bemerkte sie wieder die Verletzung und streckte die Hand aus, um sie genauer zu untersuchen.

"Deine Wunde sieht übel aus, lass mich -"

"RÜHR MICH NICHT AN!" Er schlug ihre hilfsbereit ausgestreckte Hand brutal beiseite und sprang aufgebracht auf die Füße.

Kagome war erschrocken zurückgewichen und hielt sich ihre Hand, auf der seine Krallen blutende Kratzer hinterlassen hatten. Als er das sah, zeigten sich Reue und Besorgnis auf seinem Gesicht.

"Kagome..."

Dann aber verschloss er sich wieder und blickte düster in eine andere Richtung.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst abhauen! Na los, geh!" Etwas leiser: "Ich bin unberechenbar..."

Kagome stand langsam auf und wandte sich um.

"Ja, zieh Leine!", rief er ihr nach. "Und bleib gleich ganz weg!"

Aufgewühlt lehnte er sich wieder an den Baum und ließ sich heruntersacken. Er presste sein Gesicht gegen die Handflächen und es schüttelte ihn.

Er hatte ihr weh getan....

Doch plötzlich fühlte er eine warme Umarmung von vorne. Kagomes Kopf schmiegte sich sanft an seine Schulter dicht bei seinem Gesicht. Als er verwirrt die Augen öffnete, bemerkte er, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hielt. Irgendwie fühlten sich ihre Wärme und gleichmäßiger Atem seltsam beruhigend und - tröstlich an. Da erwiderte er ihre Umarmung, öffnete seine Arme, zog sie auf seinen Schoß und drückte sie fest an sich. Wie wenn er sie niemals loslassen wollte.

"Ich hab dich verletzt...", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme.

"Schon gut.", beruhigte sie ihn. "Tut kaum weh."

Nach einer Weile löste sie sich sacht von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. "Inu Yasha - warum hast du vorhin so reagiert?"

Er wusste, dass sie den Vorfall auf der Lichtung meinte, antwortete aber mit einer Gegenfrage: "Warum bist du bei mir?"

"Mach die Augen zu.", befahl sie.

Er gehorchte, obwohl ihm nicht klar war, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Da fühlte er ihren Finger, der vorsichtig seine Stirn berührte.

"Was fühlst du?"

"Deinen Finger - wie er mein Gesicht entlangfährt -"

Sie ließ ihren Zeigefinger über die Wölbung seiner Stirn wandern, dann über seinen Nasenrücken weiter hinab.

"Hast du Angst?"

"Natürlich nicht!"

"Obwohl du mir - sozusagen - ausgeliefert bist? Ich könnte dir wer weiß was tun."

"Aber das würdest du nicht!", sagte er mit Nachdruck und öffnete die Augen.

"Nein nein, lass die Augen zu!", meinte sie mit einem leisen Lächeln. Nachdem er der Aufforderung nachgekommen war, hakte sie weiter: "Du vertraust mir also?"

Ihr Finger zog die sanften Formen seiner leicht geöffneten Lippen nach.

"Natürlich..." murmelte er, obwohl er wegen dem Kloß in seinem Hals kaum sprechen konnte und es ihm plötzlich irgendwie schwer fiel zu atmen.

"Genauso ist es bei mir - ich weiß, dass du mir nie absichtlich weh tun würdest."

Jetzt hatte ihr Finger die Rundung seines Kinns erreicht.

"Und weißt du, so sehe ich dich..."

Ihr Zeigefinger fuhr seinen Hals entlang (Ah, der Kloß wurde auch immer größer).

"... ich fühle dich. Du bist für mich nicht nur einfach der Hanyou mit dem weißen Haar und den Ohren... oder bei Neumond nur der Mensch. Mir ist egal, wie du aussiehst, solange ich dich fühle und weiß: Das ist Inu Yasha."

Die Fahrt des Fingers war zu Ende, sie hatte den Kragen erreicht. Stattdessen legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Inu Yasha, dem ich vertraue..."

Bewegt sah er auf ihr heiter ruhendes Gesicht hinab, immer noch nicht in der Lage zu sprechen und merkwürdig heiß im Gesicht. Dann aber gab er sich einen Ruck und erklärte:

"Ich muss dir was erzählen..."

Kagome blinzelte ihn glücklich von unten an.

"Na endlich - Ich dachte schon du würdest gar nicht mehr anfangen."

* * *

( Was haltet ihr von Reviews? freundliche Einladung ) 


	3. Erste Sequenz Freiheit

- AQZV -

So, zwar zu spät, aber immerhin nur um einen Tag: Das nächste Kapitel, als Unterkapitel zu Kapitel zwei.

Ich freu mich sehr über eure Reviews! Die machen mich jedes Mal ganz glücklich, wenn ich müde von der Schule an meinen PC schleiche g naa, so schlimm isses dann uach nicht, aber ähnlich.

Ich überlege mir sogar, meine dritte Inu Yasha Story endlich weiter zu schreiben. Denn es liegen bereits sechzehn Seiten vor:) und ich hab sogar schon den ungefähren Ablauf im Kopf. Aber das dauert noch. Wünscht mir Glück, dass ich mich aufraffe X)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ko ;)

* * *

Erste Sequenz - Freiheit

"Als ich ein Kind war, haben meine Mutter und ich auf dem Schloss ihres Bruders gelebt..."   
(Achtung ein japanisches "Schloss" ist nicht gleichzusetzen mit unseren europäischen, es ist so eine Art wehrhaftes Anwesen mit mehreren Gebäuden)

Inu Yasha und Kagome saßen unter dem Baum und er hielt sie immer noch auf seinem Schoß, angeblich um sie "vor dem kalten Waldboden" zu bewahren. Kagome beschwerte sich nicht, es wahr also anscheinend recht angenehm.

"Meine Mutter war die einzige Tochter und Hime (Prinzessin) einer vermögenden und einflussreichen Familie. Als ihre Eltern aber erfuhren, dass sie sich mit einem Youkai eingelassen hatte und von ihm auch noch ein Kind erwartete, hatten sie ihre Tochter in Schimpf und Schande verstoßen... Mein Vater lebte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon nicht mehr. Einzig ihr ältester Bruder, Tono (Fürst) Takeo hatte Erbarmen mit ihr und nahm sie in seinem Schloss auf, weswegen die Familie auch mit ihm brach. Dort bin ich auf die Welt gekommen und aufgewachsen.

Es ist uns nie schlecht gegangen, Takeo-sama hat uns immer freundlich behandelt. Nur die anderen Himes, Edelmänner, Samurais und deren Ehefrauen aus seinem Gefolge haben uns geschnitten. Eigentlich hätte ich das Anwesen nicht verlassen dürfen, aber manchmal wurden mir die Sticheleien gegen meine Mutter, die schiefen Blicke und steifen Regeln der Gesellschaft zu viel. Ich bin oft im Wald und in den umgebenden Ländereien verschwunden, die Mauern konnten mich schon damals nicht mehr halten..."

Der Wind fuhr ihm scharf ins Gesicht als er durch den Sommerwald rannte und er sog die Luft gierig ein.

Das war viel besser als die Luft hinter den Mauern. Wenn der Wind dort ankam, hatte er schon zu viel von seiner eigentlichen Stärke eingebüßt, hatte sich an Häusern und Mauern bereits gebrochen. Dann war er voll von den menschlichen Gerüchen des Alltags, doch hier draußen war die Luft noch unverbraucht und frisch.

Eindeutig besser. Der Junge grinste einfach nur aus Spaß an der Bewegung. Jetzt sprang er aus dem Lauf vom Boden aus auf einen Baum und bewegte sich dort mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit von Ast zu Ast weiter.

Hah, wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen könnten - dann würde ihnen das hämische Lachen vergehen. Er wusste, dass er ihnen was die Geschwindigkeit betraf meilenweit überlegen war. "Sie", das waren die Bewohner des Hauses, die ihn wissen ließen, dass er "anders" war und seine Mutter deshalb mit laut und deutlich geflüsterten Bemerkungen quälten, seine Mutter, die immer nur höflich lächelte, egal wie verletzend sie wurden. Immer lächelnd...

Er schüttelte die bedrückende Erinnerung ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Lauf und den Wind, der ihm um die Ohren pfiff. Nur hier im Wald war er frei, konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte und für ein paar Stunden die bedrückende Enge des Anwesens vergessen. So wollte er leben, wenn er mal groß war, immer auf Wanderschaft, immer unterwegs mit dem Wind, der ihn mal hierhin, mal dorthin trug.

Seine Ohren zuckten, als er das Geräusch eines fliehenden Vogels vor sich hörte. Schneller als ein Auge folgen konnte, war er nach vorne geschnellt und hatte den Vogel aus der Luft gefangen, bevor dieser den Baum verlassen hatte. Klatschend und in einem Regen aus glitzernden Wassertropfen landete er in dem schnell fließenden Bach unter dem Baum, den er bei seiner Jagd leider übersehen hatte.

_Mist..., _dachte er leicht verärgert während er die Bescherung betrachtete. Seine Hosen troffen vor Nässe und er war über und über mit Schlamm bespritzt. _Mutter wird verärgert sein..._

Bevor er weiter über das unangenehme Thema nachdenken konnte, rührte sich seine Beute in seinen Händen und er schenkte ihr nur zu gern seine Aufmerksamkeit. Neugierig betrachtete er sich den Vogel genauer. Anscheinend ein Fliegenschnäpper... Er nahm ihn in die rechte Hand und streichelte ihm sanft mit dem Finger beruhigend über den Kopf und durchs Gefieder. Dann fasste er den Vogel vorsichtig am Flügel und spreizte ihn, so dass er das grün - weiße Gefieder in seiner ganzen Pracht sehen konnte. Ein wirklich schönes Tier.

Als er genug gesehen hatte, stellte er sich breitbeinig in den Strom, warf den Vogel mit beiden Händen in die Luft und blickte ihm nach, wie er im wolkenlos blauen Himmel verschwand. Zu seinem Erstaunen fühlte er, wie sich eine leichte Eifersucht in ihm breit machte.

War er denn neidisch auf einen gewöhnlichen Vogel?

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und begann von Stein zu Stein hüpfend dem Bach stromaufwärts zu folgen. Jetzt war es sowieso zu spät, sich um seine Kleidung Sorgen zu machen. Er folgte dem Bett des Baches eine ganze Weile, bis er sich in einer Gegend wiederfand, in der er noch kaum gewesen war. Weil es so einfach war dem Bachlauf zu folgen, der nicht wie seine üblichen Wege quer durch den Wald durch dichtes Gestrüpp behindert wurde, hatte er sich sehr weit vom Haus entfernt und war nun fast auf dem Berg. Gerade als er beschloss, dass es Zeit sei um zurückzukehren, wenn er das Abendessen nicht verpassen wollte, roch er es.

Blut. Menschliches, und zwar eine ganze Menge davon. Und das schlimmste war, dass ihm ein Geruch schrecklich vertraut vorkam.

Auf einmal vernahm er auch schwach das Geräusch ferner Stimmen. Ohne zu zögern hetzte er los. Um zum Haus zurückzulaufen und Verstärkung zu holen war es jetzt zu spät. Je näher er dem Ort des furchtbaren Geruchs kam, um so deutlicher verstand er die Stimmen. Sein Gehör war auf einmal von bestechender Klarheit. So hörte er die Männer lange schon sprechen, bevor er sie überhaupt sah.

"Zwecklos, weglaufen zu wollen." Das war eine hämische Stimme, die er nicht kannte. "Meinen Hunden kannst du sowieso nicht entkommen. Und das beste ist, dass es wie ein Unfall aussehen wird. Die Leute werden sich das Maul darüber zerreißen: reicher Nachkomme einer berühmten Familie im Wald von wilden Tieren angefallen... Leiche grausam entstellt... wie _tragisch_"

Ein zweiter begann dreckig zu lachen.

"Jetzt tut es dir leid, dass du uns damals verjagt hast, oder!?" Anscheinend waren sie zu dritt. "Wir waren jung und töricht, aber du musstest uns für den Sack Reis und den Sake, den wir gestohlen haben natürlich gleich verbannen und uns unserem Schicksal überlassen. Naja, was soll's... jetzt ist deine Zeit zu gehen -"

_Oh bitte, bitte lasst mich noch rechtzeitig ankommen_. Auf einmal fiel ihm ein, wer die Sprecher waren. Vor zwei Jahren war eine Bande Jugendlicher randalierend und Unruhe stiftend durch die Dörfer gezogen und sie hatten im Vollrausch einen Bauern wegen eines Sack Reis' erschlagen. Der Tono musste sie von seinen Ländereien vertreiben - und das war noch eine vergleichsweise sehr milde Strafe, hätte er sie doch auch töten lassen können.

"- stirb.", sagte die Stimme kalt.

Inu Yasha hörte die Hunde loslaufen, gerade in dem Moment, als er endlich die kleine Lichtung erreichte.

Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, konnte er sein ganzes Leben lang nicht vergessen: Rechts die drei heruntergekommenen Männer, von denen einer gerade die zwei Akita Wolfshunde von der Leine gelassen hatte, die mit heraushängenden Zungen auf den Yakata (Hausbesitzer) losstürmten. Vor den Männern die zwei Leichen der Wachen, die wahrscheinlich aus dem Hinterhalt mit Pfeilen erschossen worden waren. Normalerweise reiste der Hausbesitzer mit mehr Leibwächtern, aber Inu Yasha hatte mitbekommen, dass er heute Morgen von einem Bauern gebeten wurde, sich Schäden im Wald anzusehen, die Holzdiebe verursacht hatten. Dahinter steckten wahrscheinlich auch die Drei. Weil sie ganz genau wussten, dass der Fürst in solchen Dingen immer sehr gewissenhaft war und stets nach dem Rechten sah und da er auf seinem eigenen Grund und Boden unterwegs war nur mit wenig Schutz reiste.

Und seinen Onkel, der versuchte mit seinen erhobenen Armen die zähnefletschenden Hunde abzuwehren.

NEIN! Kam er zu spät?! Takeo hatte ihn immer gut behandelt und manchmal auch ein freundliches Wort für ihn übrig gehabt, er wollte nicht, dass er starb.

Inu Yasha schoss aus dem Gebüsch hervor und stürzte sich mit einem Aufschrei auf die Hunde, die sich in dem auf dem Boden windenden Mann verbissen hatten. In diesem Augenblick setzte er unbewusst zum ersten Mal seine Sankon Tessou ein und riss sie einfach mit seinen Klauen vom Fürsten herunter.

Ein tiefes Grollen kam aus seiner Kehle, als er sich den anderen ruckartig zuwandte, die vor ihm erschrocken zurückwichen. Trotz seiner kleinen Gestalt wirkte er mit den Blutspritzern und dem wilden Blick bedrohlich genug. Die Männer hatten gesehen, was er mit den Hunden angerichtet hatte und da sie nur mutig waren, wenn ihnen der Sieg sicher schien, flüchteten sie vor dem Youkai in den Wald.

Sofort eilte Inu Yasha zu dem Mann am Boden und untersuchte seine Wunden. Es sah gar nicht gut aus. Seine Arme waren kaum mehr als aufgerissenes Fleisch und er hatte einen Streifschuss an der linken Schulter. Außerdem blutete er an der Kehle, was sich aber zum Glück nur als Kratzer herausstellte. Inu Yasha riss die kostbare Kleidung des Fürsten in Streifen und versuchte damit die Arme abzubinden, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

Bei Inu Yashas Behandlung begann der Tono leise zu stöhnen und verzerrte das Gesicht vor Schmerz.

"Inu Yasha..." Fürst Takeo röchelte kaum vernehmbar. Er war kaum noch bei Bewusstsein, hatte aber noch mitbekommen, wie Inu Yasha ihn verteidigt hatte. "Was -" Er hustete einen Schwall Blut, offensichtlich hatte er sich beim Aufprall auf den Erdboden durch das Gewicht der Hunde ein paar Rippen gebrochen.

"Ihr dürft jetzt nicht sprechen!", sagte Inu Yasha eindringlich, als er bemerkte, wie viel Mühe dem Tono das Sprechen kostete. "Spart euch eure Kräfte!"

Der Mann schaute in das besorgte Gesicht des Jungen hinauf, murmelte etwas kaum hörbar und fiel daraufhin in Ohnmacht.

Inu Yasha war klar, dass sein Onkel unverzüglich ärztliche Hilfe benötigte und sofort zum Wohnsitz zurück musste.

Also lud er sich den Schwerverletzten auf die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

( Ach ja ich gebe es ja zu: Ich hab ein ganz schlechtes Timing Gefühl was Cliffhanger angeht...   
kukuku XD ) 


	4. Zweite Sequenz Schuld

° AQZV °

Goem nasai, gomen nasai! Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich hab die Schule (und vor allem diese erkältung einfach unterschätzt und kam nicht zum Hochladen. Dafür gibt es diesmal aber auch ganz viel Spannung, Überraschun und vielleicht nicht ganz so viel Spaß hust

Das nächste Mal bin ich schneller

Ko :)

(°herumtanzt° Ich hab meinen fünften Kyu, Kyuuhuuu, Kyuhuuu °singt°)

* * *

Zweite Sequenz - Schuld

Der Mann war unglaublich schwer.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit lief dem kleinen Hanyou der Schweiß in Strömen über den Körper. Er durchnässte seine Kleidung, rann ihm brennend in die Augen und erschwerte seine Sicht. Da Inu Yasha den Tono Huckepack trug, indem er dessen Beine mit den Armen umfasste und ihn so stütze, konnte er sich nicht die Augen reiben, ohne den Verletzten abzulegen. Also versuchte er das Brennen und Jucken nicht zu beachten und stapfte weiter durch die raschelnde Laubschicht des Waldbodens, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, jeden hervorstehenden Ast und jede herausragende Wurzel zu umgehen. Weil der Tono knapp doppelt so groß war wie er selbst, schleiften dessen Beine beim Transport über den Boden, wodurch er oft hängen blieb oder seine Kleidung sich in Dornengestrüpp verfing. Dies zwang Inu Yasha stehen zu bleiben und sie zu entwirren. Noch dazu war das Unterholz des Waldes derart verfilzt, dass es mit dem Schwerverletzten auf den Schultern häufig kein Durchkommen gab. Oft musste er einen bereits gemachten Weg wieder zurückgehen, weil sie in eine Sackgasse gelaufen waren und das kostete viel Zeit und Kraft.

Dabei waren sie so schon viel zu langsam, sie kamen kaum vorwärts.

Dank seines Youkaiblutes war Inu Yasha trotz seiner geringen Größe genauso stark wie ein gewöhnlicher Mann, doch Fürst Takeo war um ein vielfaches schwerer als er selbst. Es bereitete ihm schon nach kurzer Zeit starke Schmerzen den Menschen in einer derart verkrümmten Haltung zu tragen. Sein Rücken protestierte stechend gegen die grobe Behandlung und seine vom Schweiß feuchte Haut wurde durch die Kleidung an manchen Stellen wund gerieben.

Deshalb war er, noch bevor er die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatte, eigentlich am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Warm tropfte ihm etwas in den Nacken und lief ihm den Hals hinunter. Warm wie das Leben, das den Tono durchströmte und dessen Verantwortung er auf seinen schmalen Schultern trug.

Er fühlte die nasse Spur, die der Tropfen hinterließ, mit einem dumpfen Grauen. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins tauchte der Gedanke auf, dass sie es vielleicht nicht mehr schaffen würden - dass die Anstrengungen des Transports zu viel für seinen Onkel waren und er starb -

Heftig drängte er diese Befürchtung in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes zurück und flüchtete sie, indem er sich ganz auf seinen beschwerlichen Weg durch den Wald konzentrierte.

Nur noch auf den nächsten Schritt achten. Vorsichtig auftreten. Den Ästen ausweichen. Weiter gehen.

Doch der Gedanke blieb hartnäckig, er ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln sondern lauerte drohend.

Wieder fiel ihm ein Tropfen in den Kragen und lief seinen Hals herab. Was Inu Yasha die Kraft zum Durchhalten gab, war das Bewusstsein um die Verantwortung die er trug. Er _konnte_ einfach nicht aufgeben, wenn doch das Leben des anderen auf seinen Schultern lastete und er fühlte, wie es immer mehr schwand, je länger er brauchte. Das ließ ihn weiterstolpern und nicht aufgeben, auch wenn er wieder einmal strauchelte und hinfiel, oder ein Hindernis umgehen musste und dadurch Zeit verlor.

Als der Sonnenuntergang den Himmel scharlachrot färbte, fiel ihm auf einmal auf, dass er besser vorankam. Inu Yasha blieb kurz stehen um sich aufmerksam umzusehen. Der Wald wirkte hier gepflegter, es schien, als ob jemand das schlimmste Dickicht entwirrt und die wild wuchernden Äste der Bäume teilweise geschnitten hatte. Demnach musste er sich in einem Teil befinden, der öfter von Menschen betreten wurde. Also in der Nähe des Schlosses. Witternd hob er den Kopf.

Ja! Schwach aber deutlich nahm er den Geruch von feuchten Holzfeuern, Essen und den Stallungen des Schlosses auf. Und plötzlich erkannte er auch die Gegend.

Er war ganz in der Nähe des Gutes!

Im ersten Moment fühlte er sich so erleichtert, dass er das Gewicht des Mannes und seine Schmerzen vollkommen vergaß. Zwar war er etwas weit nach Osten abgekommen, doch er war sich sicher, dass die Hauptzugangsstraße nicht allzu fern zu seiner Linken verlaufen musste. Es war ihm nicht eher bewusst geworden, weil er nur auf den Weg geachtet hatte, nur auf den nächsten Schritt, den er tat, und dabei nicht die Umgebung bemerkte.

Die Hoffnung auf baldige Hilfe gab ihm die Kraft weiterzugehen.

Im Westen war nur noch ein rotes Glühen zu sehen, als er einen freien Platz zwischen einer Lindengruppe erreichte und ihm seine Beine auf einmal den Dienst versagten. Er taumelte und fiel vornüber, konnte den Fall aber zum Glück noch so abfangen, dass Takeo nichts geschah. Davon nicht entmutigt, versuchte er wieder aufzustehen - es war ihm zu oft passiert, als dass er jetzt aufgegeben hätte - doch sobald er sich hochrappeln und den Fürsten wieder aufladen wollte, knickten seine Beine einfach unter ihm weg. Verwirrt saß er im abendtaufeuchten Gras und blickte auf seine ausgestreckten Beine, die stark zitterten, während sich die Schatten der nahen Nacht um ihn zusammenzogen und vertieften.

Das durfte nicht sein. Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel. Nicht wo er schon _so_ nah war.

Immer noch unfähig zu begreifen, kniete er sich hin und presste seine Fäuste gegen die Stirn.

Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Auf einmal kam ihm eine Idee, die ihn kurz auflachen ließ. Natürlich! Wenn er den Tono nicht mehr tragen konnte, dann _holte_ er eben Hilfe, und wenn er kriechen musste. Nach seiner Schätzung konnten es höchstens noch 500 Meter bis zum Schloss sein. Verwundert über seine eigene Dummheit, versuchte er wieder aufzustehen, als der Yakata sich rührte. Er schien mit der Bewusstlosigkeit zu kämpfen. Schnell rutschte Inu Yasha an seine Seite, beugte sich über seinen Onkel und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.

"Ich gehe kurz weg und hole Hilfe! Bitte bleibt ruhig, ich bin gleich wieder zurück!"

Während die Sonne mit einem letzten Aufflackern hinter den Bergen verschwand und die Zeit der Dunkelheit hereinbrach, hörte Inu Yasha Zweige brechen, als ob jemand durchs Gebüsch lief. Er blickte in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam und sah sich kurz darauf mit einem Soldaten aus dem Schloss, der eine rußende Fackel in der Hand trug und außer Atem schien, Auge in Auge gegenüber. Kaum hatte der Mann die Szene auf dem kleinen Platz zwischen den Linden erfasst, da zog er scharf die Luft ein. Wenige Sekunden später erschien ein zweiter Mann hinter ihm.

"Was ist?! Warum bleibst du -"

Der neu Dazugekommene wurde kreidebleich als er den blutbespritzten Jungen und seinen schwer verletzten Herrn auf dem Boden vor sich liegen sah. Der Hanyou war über und über mit Blut verschmiert, es klebte an seinen Händen und Klauen und hatte seine Haare an manchen Stellen rot verfärbt. Ihm war sofort klar, was sich zugetragen haben musste.

Anscheinend war der Zweite ranghöher als der zuerst aufgetauchte Soldat, denn kurz darauf gab er den gepressten Befehl:

"Geh! Schnell! Hol die Anderen!"

Der Soldat machte sofort kehrt und rannte davon.

Inu Yasha konnte sich keinen Reim auf die merkwürdige Verhalten der beiden machen und war einfach nur froh Menschen aus dem Schloss zu treffen, die seinem Onkel helfen konnten. Deshalb redete er vertrauensvoll auf den Offizier ein.

"Ihr müsst dem Tono helfen, ich kann ihn nicht mehr tragen! Er wurde im Wald von Hunden angefallen und schwer verletzt! Wieso habt ihr den Soldaten weggeschickt? Zu zweit hättet ihr ihn viel besser transportieren kö -"

"SCHWEIG!"

Entsetzt zuckte Inu Yasha zusammen und sah in das jetzt vor Wut hochrote Gesicht des Mannes. Dessen Augen starrten ihn so hasserfüllt an, dass Inu Yasha Angst bekam.

"Was -?", fragte er zittrig.

"SCHWEIG, KISANA!", brüllte der Offizier sogar noch lauter als vorher und deutete mit seiner Lanze auf ihn.

(Kisana : SEHR abwertende jap. Form von "Du", wird gerne mit "Bastard" übersetzt)

Wegen der Dunkelheit war sich Inu Yasha nicht sicher, doch es schien ihm, als ob sich der andere am liebsten sofort auf ihn gestürzt hätte und sich nur schwer zurückhielt. Inu Yasha war zu verwirrt um die Bedrohung richtig zu verstehen und sprach weiter.

"Aber ihr müsst ihm sofort helfen, ich weiß nicht wie schlimm er wirklich..."

Bevor der Mann ihn wieder anbrüllen konnte, erreichte ein Trupp Soldaten und Offiziere die Lichtung. Sie keuchten stark, als ob sie so schnell, wie ihre Kräfte es zuließen, gerannt wären. Ihre Fackeln erleuchteten die Szene zwischen Inu Yasha und dem Offizier und viele senkten ebenfalls ihre Waffen gegen den Hanyou. Erschrocken wich Inu Yasha zurück, bis er den Stamm einer Linde an seinem Rücken fühlte. Jetzt löste sich ein Mann aus der Menge und schritt zügig auf den am Boden liegenden Takeo zu, während die Soldaten einen Kreis um ihn bildeten.

Es war der junge Hauptmann der Wachen. Inu Yasha respektierte ihn, weil er ein fähiger Kämpfer und immer gerecht gegenüber seinen Untergebenen war. Er mochte ihn sogar, weil er den Wenigen angehörte, die ihn gut behandelten. Der Hauptmann hatte manchmal anderen Einhalt geboten, wenn sie Inu Yasha wieder verhöhnten.

Der Befehlshaber untersuchte seinen Herrn schnell und in ernstem Schweigen. Nach einer kurzen Weile gab er einen leisen Befehl an den ihm nächsten Soldaten, der zur Antwort kurz nickte und daraufhin in der Dunkelheit des Waldes verschwand. Dann stand er wieder auf, durchbrach den Kreis der Wächter und stellte sich vor den Jungen.

Inu Yashas Blick wanderte von den Soldaten, die ihn alle mehr oder weniger feindselig anstarrten, zum Okashira (Hauptmann) hinauf, der ihn mit eisigem Gesicht anblickte. Er begriff immer noch nicht, wollte wahrscheinlich nicht begreifen, warum sie sich ihm gegenüber so verhielten. Deshalb machte er einen Schritt auf den Hauptmann zu, der ihm am wenigsten gefährlich schien.

"Der Tono wurde im Wald überfallen! Ein paar Verbrecher haben ihm eine Falle gestellt, er -", da der Angesprochene immer noch nicht reagierte, fasste Inu Yasha ihn am Ärmel, ein Geste der Verzweiflung. Unmittelbar darauf schlug ihn der Mann hart ins Gesicht, so dass er rückwärts ins Gras fiel.

"Spar dir deine Lügen!" Auf dem Gesicht des Okashiras stand ohnmächtige Wut und tiefste Enttäuschung geschrieben. "Wir haben - Er hat dir _vertrau_t... Weißt du, was du GETAN HAST?!"

Inu Yasha hielt sich die schmerzende Wange und verstand endlich.

Sie dachten, dass ER -

Die anderen Soldaten fühlten sich durch den Ausbruch ihres Hauptmannes bestätigt und rückten drohend näher. Ein zorniges Gemurmel stieg an. Vereinzelt konnte er ein gezischtes "Monster" und "Bastard" verstehen.

* * *

"Im Grunde hab ich genau das getan, was sie immer von mir erwartet hatten", Inu Yashas Stimme bekam einen bitteren Klang und Kagome sah ihn besorgt von der Seite her an. Er redete nun schon seit einer Stunde ununterbrochen und sie hatte bemerkt, dass es ihm sehr schwer fiel, weiter zu sprechen. 

"Ein kleiner, mit Blut bespritzter Hanyou... nachts im Wald, zusammen mit ihrem verletzten Fürsten - Natürlich war ihnen sofort klar, was passiert sein musste..." Er lächelte völlig freudlos.

"Und dann..."

* * *

"Am liebsten würde ich dich auf der Stelle töten - aber mein Fürst würde das nicht gutheißen - er hielt das Leben immer als höchstes Gut... Deshalb hat er auch seine Schwester bei sich aufgenommen. Zusammen mit dir, ihrem Youkaibalg, obwohl es voraussichtlich war, dass du ihn verraten würdest -" Der junge Okashira hatte seine Gesichtszüge nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und bedeckte deshalb sein Gesicht mit einer Hand. 

"Verschwinde. Lauf so weit du kannst, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. Und komm NIE WIEDER, ich garantiere sonst für nichts..."

Der Hauptmann wandte sich um und ging in den Kreis der Soldaten zurück, wo gerade der Tono auf eine Bahre geladen und weggetragen wurde.

"Aber -" Inu Yasha konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, er kannte diese Leute schließlich sein ganzes, kurzes Leben lang und auch wenn sie nicht immer gut zu ihm waren, so waren sie doch irgendwie seine_ Familie_.

Wie konnten sie nur so von ihm denken?

Er hätte besser nichts gesagt, denn einer der Soldaten verlor die Beherrschung und...

"Dann, traf mich der erste Stein meines Lebens." Inu Yasha blickte bei diesen Worten in die Leere.

Der Kopf des kleinen Hanyous wurde zurück geschleudert, doch er fiel nicht um.

"Er blieb nicht der letzte...

Ungläubig bemerkte der Junge wie ihm das Blut - _sein_ Blut - über die Stirn lief und in die Augen rann, seinen Blick trübte und die Welt mit einem roten Schleier überzog.

"... doch er tat am meisten weh "

Er führte seine Hand zu der Platzwunde auf seiner Stirn und betrachtete das Blut, das auf seiner Hand im Fackelschein glänzte.

Die Stille auf der Lichtung war so angespannt, dass selbst der Wald den Atem anzuhalten schien. Kein Rascheln oder ein anderer Laut eines nachtaktiven Jägers war zu vernehmen. Man konnte meinen, dass sämtliche Lebewesen atemlos die Reaktion des Halbdämons abwarteten.

Nur ein zorniger Wind fuhr plötzlich in die Lindenkronen und brachte diese zum Rauschen, als Inu Yasha aufsprang und in der Schwärze des Waldes verschwand. Er wollte nicht, dass sie seine Tränen sahen.

* * *

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was danach geschehen ist. Ich bin wohl wie besinnungslos durch den Wald gehetzt, bis ich vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen bin... " Immer noch sah Inu Yasha Kagome nicht ins Gesicht.

* * *

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich ruckartig in den unregelmäßigen Atemzügen, die er, ausgestreckt auf dem Boden liegend, tat. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, nicht genügend Luft zu bekommen. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen, alle viere von sich gestreckt, auf dem kühlen Gras und jeder Atemzug tat ihm weh, brannte in seiner Lunge. So dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis er sich soweit erholt hatte, dass er seine Umgebung wieder wahrnahm. Keuchend blickte er zum sternenübersäten Himmel empor, den er durch die wogenden Baumwipfel sehen konnte. Er fühlte sich nicht imstande, sich dem Gefühlschaos, das am Rande seines Bewusstseins tobte, zu stellen und so hörte er lieber dem beruhigenden Geräusch der Blätter über ihm zu. Der Nachtwind ließ die Baumkronen rauschen, die Blätter flüsternd tanzen, er stürmte durch ihre Äste und brachte die Bäume dazu, mit den Köpfen zu wiegen. Und er trug Inu Yasha einen Geruch zu, den er unter Tausenden sofort wiedererkannt hätte. 

Ohne weiter auf seine Beschwerden oder sein wundes Herz zu achten, lief er der Quelle entgegen.

Anscheinend war er im Kreis gelaufen, denn er befand sich immer noch in der Nähe des Schlosses. Zwischen schwarzen Baumstämmen wartete seine Mutter auf ihn, die ihr weinendes Kind in die Arme schloss.

"Weine ruhig...", flüsterte sie und streichelte seinen Kopf, während er von Schluchzern geschüttelt sich Schutz suchend an sie drückte. "Ich bin bei dir."

Doch im Schein der Sterne glitzerte es auch auf ihren Wangen und sie sagte nicht, dass alles gut werden würde.

* * *


	5. Dritte Sequenz Einsamkeit

Es tut mir unglaublich leid! Ich bin normalerweise zuverlässiger aber es war so unglaublich viel los hier, bitte entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit, es wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Dafür wünsch ich euch nun viel Spaß mit den letzten Kapiteln und danke allen fleißigen Review Schreibern -

* * *

Dritte Sequenz - Einsamkeit

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Inu Yasha ein wenig, sein Schluchzen ging in Schluckauf über und er begann zu schniefen. Seine Mutter nahm einen Ärmel ihres Kimonos und wischte ihm das Blut vom Gesicht.

"Nein Mutter, nicht, du ruinierst dein Gewand!", versuchte er sie abzuhalten.

"Das macht jetzt auch nichts mehr."

"Aber -"

"Kein Aber. Erzähl mir lieber, was sich wirklich zugetragen hat."

Schweigend blickte er an ihr vorbei auf einen Baum und zog es vor, den Mund zu halten. Die Stille zwischen ihnen wurde nur durch sein leises gelegentliches Hicksen unterbrochen. Seine Mutter streckte die Hand aus und berührte sein Haar.

"Na?" In ihrer Stimme schwang so viel aufmunternde Zärtlichkeit mit, dass sein Widerstand augenblicklich dahinschmolz. Unsicher betrachtete er ihr ruhiges Gesicht.

"Wird Tono Takeo überleben?"

"Nach dem, was mir der Arzt noch sagen konnte, ja. Es wird zwar lange dauern, bis er vollständig genesen ist und er wird schlimme Narben zurückbehalten, aber er wird überleben."

Inu Yasha atmete erleichtert aus, bevor er zu erzählen begann. Während er ihr berichtete, was im Wald geschehen war, wurde ihr Gesicht immer ernster, und nachdem er geendet hatte, hatte es einen zutiefst betroffenen Ausdruck angenommen. Natürlich entging ihm das nicht.

"Mutter?", fragte er zögernd.

"Ich hatte gehofft, wenigstens sie würden sich weiser verhalten.", murmelte sie, doch es schien, als ob sie mit einer anderen Person spräche. "Wenn mein Bruder nur bei Bewusstsein - wenn sie nur nicht so voller Vorurteile -" Sie beendete den Satz nicht, sondern barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Hilflos umarmte Inu Yasha sie.

"Oh, mein Schatz..." Sie drückte ihn ebenfalls an sich. "Es tut mir so leid für dich. Du warst unglaublich tapfer und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich - Ich liebe dich so sehr - Ich wünschte, ich hätte es verhindern können. Mein kleiner Inu-chan..."

"Aber wenn du zurückgehst kannst du ihnen doch erklären, wie es wirklich war, dir glauben sie bestimmt." Noch während er das sagte, wurde ihm als er in ihre Augen blickte bewusst, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde.

"Du wirst nicht...", meinte er mit erlahmender Stimme.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Ich kann nicht. Ich werde niemals wieder in das Schloss zurückkehren können."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die Bedeutung des Satzes in ihrer vollen Tragweite erfasste.

"Du meinst..."

"Ich wurde verbannt."

Es verschlug ihm die Sprache, so wütend war er im ersten Moment darüber.

"Aber - sie dürfen nicht... Das geht nicht - WIE KONNTEN SIE ES WAGEN?"

"Sie befürchteten wohl, dass ich mich rächen oder dir helfen würde. Vielleicht auch, dass du wegen mir einen Grund hättest, ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Weißt du, obwohl sie es nie zugeben würden, sie fürchten dich. Das heißt, das Youkaiblut, das durch deine Adern fließt, du stammst schließlich vom großen Hundedämon des Westens ab. Sie fürchten die Kräfte, die du haben könntest. Du bist nicht wie sie. Menschen haben Angst vor dem Unbekannten und Andersartigen."

In dieser Nacht spürte Inu Yasha zum ersten Mal jene ohnmächtige Wut, die sich gegen alles und jeden zu wenden schien, dabei zerstörerisch wie ein tobender Herbststurm.. Es war ein tiefer und unnachgiebiger Zorn, geboren aus einem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Er kam sich wehrlos ausgeliefert vor, unfähig, etwas zu ändern. Als wenn er mit bloßen Händen auf eine Felswand losging. Er fühlte sich so schwach.

"Denk nicht darüber nach.", lenkte ihn seine Mutter ab, die die aufkommenden Gefühle von seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte. "Komm, du musst von dem anstrengenden Tag erschöpft sein, lege deinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß und schlafe ein wenig."

Bei ihrer beruhigenden Stimme merkte er, wie müde er in der Tat war. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und er fühlte sich völlig zerschlagen. Erschöpft folgte er ihrer Aufforderung und fühlte sich bald von ihrer liebevollen Wärme geborgen. Während sie ihm eine sanfte Melodie vorsummte, glitt er in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüber und vergaß wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit die Schrecken des Tages.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen ging es Inu Yashas Mutter gar nicht gut. Ihr ohnehin schon blasse Haut verfärbte sich aschfahl und unter ihren Augen lagen dunkle Schatten. Inu Yasha war zutiefst um ihre Gesundheit besorgt, er gab ihr seinen Suikan (Das heißt doch so?) und versuchte ein Feuer zu entzünden, um ihr Wärme zu verschaffen. Trotz des eigentlich milden Tages schien sie zu frieren.

"Verdammt...", fluchte Inu Yasha leise nachdem ihm der Funke schon wieder verglüht war und den Zunder nicht entflammt hatte. Er plagte sich seit geraumer Zeit mit diesem Feuer herum, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen, es zu entfachen. Er hatte keinerlei Erfahrung mit Lagerfeuern und langsam wurde er unruhig, da er bemerkte, dass es seiner Mutter von Stunde zu Stunde schlechter ging. Sie hatte seit er aufgewacht war kaum ein Wort gesprochen, nur manchmal heftig gehustet.

_Vielleicht ist ja das Holz zu feucht, _überlegte er und beschloss, noch mal in den Wald zu gehen um neues zu sammeln. Bei der Gelegenheit konnte er auch etwas Essbares besorgen, er fühlte sich schon ganz flau vor Hunger und seine Mutter hatte seit gestern wahrscheinlich ebenfalls nichts gegessen.

Außerdem war jede Beschäftigung besser, als sich hier mit unnützen Versuchen herumzuplagen und damit sinnlos Zeit zu vergeuden.

Deshalb sprang er kurz darauf, nachdem er seiner Mutter Bescheid gegeben hatte, in den Wald davon. Nach einer Weile kehrte er mit einem Stapel dürren Ästen unter dem Arm und einer mageren Ausbeute an Nüssen, Beeren und Pilzen, von denen er dachte, dass sie genießbar wären, zu ihr zurück.

Diesmal schaffte er es. Der Funke sprang über, der Zunder entzündete sich und die Flamme fraß sich knisternd durch das Geäst. Es dauerte nicht lange und eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich aus, dennoch stellte sich keine Besserung bei seiner Mutter ein. Besorgt betrachtete er ihr eingefallenes Gesicht, das ihm plötzlich so fremd vorkam. Sie schien um Jahre gealtert. Ihre feinen Züge entstellten sich wenn sie von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde oder sich zusammenkrümmte, als hätte sie starke Schmerzen. Die vorher kaum vorhandenen Linien um ihren Mund hatten sich tief in die Haut eingegraben und um ihre Augen konnte er zahlreiche Sorgenfalten erkennen, die ihm vorher nie aufgefallen waren. Ihr Gesicht wirkte vom Leben gezeichnet und merkwürdig verhärmt.

Inu Yasha versuchte sie zum Essen zu bewegen, doch sie nahm nur ein paar Bissen zu sich, bevor sie meinte sie wäre satt und ihm den größten Teil überließ. Doch da brachte er kaum noch etwas hinunter.

Am Tag darauf bekam sie Fieber. Ihre Stirn glühte regelrecht und sie begann zu schwitzen. Um sie vor der Kühle des Waldbodens zu schützen, häufte ihr Inu Yasha ein Bett aus Blättern auf, trotzdem war er sich bewusst, dass das nur eine schwache Hilfe war.

Trotz seiner Bemühungen besserte sich ihr Zustand nicht, im Gegenteil, es wurde nur noch schlimmer.

* * *

"Es war entsetzlich... Egal was ich tat, es ging ihr immer schlechter: Die Nahrung, die ich ihr brachte konnte sie schon bald nicht mehr zu sich nehmen."

Mittlerweile saß Inu Yasha nicht mehr am Boden, sondern ging vor Kagome, die am Boden kniete, aufgewühlt auf und ab.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir in dem Wald waren - einen Tag oder mehrere? - aber je länger es dauerte, desto mehr fühlte ich, wie ihr Leben immer mehr schwand, wie es sie verließ... Und ich konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, ihr Leben zerrann mir zwischen den Fingern, ich konnte sie nicht halten... ich war nicht stark genug. Einen Arzt konnte ich nicht auftreiben, der einzig fähige Mann lebte im Anwesen meines Onkels." Der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung, die sich während er sprach auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten, berührten Kagome sehr.

_Man könnte meinen, er durchlebt alles noch einmal_, dachte sich bei sich und beobachtete seine unruhigen und fahrigen Bewegungen.

Inu Yasha hielt inne und seine Stimme klang seltsam tonlos und wie weit entfernt, als er sprach.

"Dann - dann ging sie... Ich denke, sie starb an gebrochenem Herzen. Sie starb in meinen Armen..."

* * *

Tränen liefen in Strömen über das Gesicht des Jungen, der den Oberkörper seiner Mutter fest umklammert hielt und sich vor und zurück wiegte. Er spürte ein heftiges Würgen in der Kehle, als ob die Empfindungen, die in ihm kämpften, mit aller Macht noch oben strebten.

Es tat so weh, so weh...

Grausam schnitt ihm der Schmerz in die Brust, er fühlte seine seelische Qual beinahe körperlich.

Alles tat so weh...

Bis jetzt hatte er völlig lautlos geweint und nur den toten Körper im Takt seines eigenen Herzschlages gewiegt. Die Trauer und der Schmerz des Verlustes überwältigten ihn und sein Bewusstsein ging darin unter. Er fühlte sich unfähig, dieser Gewalt etwas entgegenzusetzen. Sein Wille war ihm verloren gegangen, mit seiner Mutter gestorben.

Fort.

Der Junge schrie, und sein Klagelaut gellte durch die Hallen des Waldes, brach sich an den Stämmen der Bäume und war noch weithin als Echo vernehmbar. Es lag so viel Leid und Fassungslosigkeit darin, dass die Stille, die nach verklingen des Tones folgte, den Wald wie eine lastende Decke zu erdrücken schien. Der Wald selbst trauerte mit ihm.

Später konnte er nie genau sagen, wie lange er auf der Lichtung gesessen und in bitterem Stöhnen geweint hatte, wie er es nie wieder tun würde. Als sein Schluchzen verebbte, sein Zittern nachließ, geschah das nur, weil er keine Kraft mehr zum Weinen aufbrachte. Er fühlte sich innerlich hohl. Als ob mit den vergossenen Tränen auch ein Teil seiner selbst ausgewaschen worden wäre, an dessen Platz nur dunkle Leere zurückgeblieben war. Seine Augen wirkten leblos, er saß auf dem Waldboden wie eine leere Hülle, ein Schatten seiner selbst.

So war er leichte Beute für die ungeheure Wut und den Hass, die ihn überkamen und ihn blind für alles andere machten, ihn sich selbst vergessen ließen.

Er wusste, wer dafür verantwortlich war.

* * *

"Von da an war ich wie von Sinnen... ich begrub meine Mutter auf der Lichtung, bestreute ihr Grab mit Blumen, weil ich keine anderen Gaben für sie hatte. Die nächsten Wochen streunte ich durch den Wald, ernährte mich von dem, was ich gerade fand oder im Dorf stehlen konnte - schlief, wo sich Platz ergab. Meistens schlich ich lauernd um das Schloss herum. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was genau ich beabsichtigte, aber ich warf Steine durch Fenster und Türen, stahl ihr Essen, verschreckte die Pferde oder randalierte nachts. Meine Angriffe hatten kein Prinzip, keinen richtigen Sinn, ich wollte es ihnen einfach nur heimzahlen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte ich sogar einen von ihnen getötet, wenn ich ihm allein begegnet wäre, so verwirrt war ich... Doch sie waren immer zu zweit, weil sie mich fürchteten. Sobald sie mich sahen, schossen sie auf mich und die Wächter des Schlosses wurden in der Nacht verdoppelt. Das ging so lange, bis Fürst Takeo sich wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte. Als er erfuhr, was geschehen war, und dass seine Schwester aus dem Schloss verbannt und seitdem nicht mehr gesehen worden war, rastete er aus. Er bestrafte die Verantwortlichen und verbot den Wachen, auf mich zu schießen. Er versuchte sogar mit mir zu reden und mich wieder im Wohnsitz aufzunehmen, aber ich - ich war durch die Wochen im Wald zu sehr verwildert, spuckte vor seine Füße und rannte knurrend weg...  
Dennoch bewirkten seine Worte etwas bei mir, ich fand langsam zu mir selbst zurück. Mein Verstand fing wieder an zu arbeiten, ich erkannte, dass ich hier nichts ausrichten konnte und beschloss, die Gegend um das Gut zu verlassen. Ich hielt es nicht länger aus, die Wunden waren einfach zu frisch, die Umgebung voller Erinnerungen..."

Inu Yasha stand nun vor Kagome und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

"Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich - warum sich nichts geändert hat? Was soll ich denn - Keh", unterbrach er sich plötzlich selbst, als ob ihm bewusst geworden wäre, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte, "hat doch sowieso keinen Sinn, die ändern sich nie. Verfluchte Menschen" Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

"Ich gehöre zufällig auch zu den verfluchten Menschen ", sagte Kagome. Ihr war klar, dass er sich wieder zurückzuziehen begann. Aber sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er sich wieder in seine Schale einkapselte. Nicht, wo er sich ihr schon so weit geöffnet hatte.

"Oh", er schien wirklich erschrocken, "Du natürlich nicht, so war das nicht ge -"

"Und Sango? Und Miroku? Und was ist mit den Menschen aus Musashi?" Energisch trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Du kannst nichts an dem ändern, was passiert ist - oder daran, dass es wahrscheinlich wieder geschehen wird - aber", ihr schien eine Idee gekommen zu sein, "du kannst _jetzt_ etwas tun."

"Was?", fragte er irritiert und bemerkte an ihren erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie ihm etwas zu sagen versuchte.


	6. Von Dauer ist nur der Wandel selbst

Drittes Kapitel  
Von Dauer ist nur der Wandel selbst

* * *

"Geh wieder zu den Dorfleuten zurück."

Inu Yasha starrte Kagome so entgeistert an, als würde er ernsthaft an ihrer geistigen Gesundheit zweifeln.

"J- ja", fuhr Kagome stotternd mit einem Erklärungsversuch fort, "ich meine, Sango und Miroku haben das Missverständnis inzwischen sicher aufgeklärt. U- und den Dorfbewohner - zumindest dem Vater - tut es nun bestimmt leid, wie sie sich verhalten haben und jetzt wollen sie sich bestimmt entschuldigen und -"

"Keh!", schnaubte Inu Yasha als er sich wieder gefasst hatte. "Die haben mir wohl _deutlich _genug gezeigt, dass ich unerwünscht bin!" Eine tiefe Falte hatte sich zwischen seinen entrüstet zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen gebildet.

"Naja..." Kagome war vollkommen bewusst wie absurd ihre Bitte in seinen Ohren klingen musste. Dennoch blieb sie standhaft, da sie wusste, wie _wichtig_ es war, dass er sich den Dorfbewohnern noch einmal aussetzte. Wichtig für sein Herz. Warum, konnte sie selbst nicht genau erklären, doch ein starkes Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es das Richtige war. "Das stimmt schon - ich will da auch gar nichts schön reden - aber sie wussten zu dem Zeitpunkt ja noch nicht, dass du dem Mädchen geholfen hast und ihre Meinung hat sich geändert."

Kagome konnte auf Inu Yashas Gesicht ablesen, dass er zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, sie sei nun wohl vollends übergeschnappt. Mit vorsichtiger Stimme erkundigte er sich:

"Geht's dir wirklich gut? Oder hast du mir nicht zugehört? Hast du dir vielleicht den Kopf -" Das hätte er besser gelassen.

"Nein hab ich nicht!", fauchte Kagome, die so richtig in Fahrt kam. Er nahm sie überhaupt nicht ernst. "Ich hab _sehr wohl_ aufgepasst und kapiert WAS sie getan haben. Ich will dir nur helfen, aber du bist zu stur, um das zu begreifen!"

Angesichts ihrer Wut schien er merkwürdig geschrumpft. Kagome konnte in seinen Augen die Frage sehen, was er denn falsch gemacht habe. Entnervt seufzend und ehe er weitere Einsprüche erheben konnte, packte sie ihn energisch am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn in die Richtung, aus der sie glaubte gekommen zu sein.

"He!", beschwerte sich Inu Yasha und versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, doch Kagome hielt ihn erstaunlich fest umklammert. Sie blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich ihm mit entschlossenem Gesicht zu.

"Ich weiß, du verstehst nicht, warum ich das tue, aber gib der Sache doch wenigstens eine Chance! Wenn du es schon nicht für dich tun willst, dann - tu es für mich. Ich bitte dich, vertrau mir einfach..."

Kagomes Entschlossenheit war einem müden Ausdruck gewichen. Wenn er sich so dagegen sträubte, war es sinnlos. Zwang brachte nichts, er musste das freiwillig tun. Nun ja, zumindest halbwegs.

"Das ist es nicht", sagte er unverhofft und deutete nach links, "du läufst in die falsche Richtung, die Lichtung liegt da hinten."

Kagome blickte in sein zwar immer noch ärgerliches, aber dennoch offenes Gesicht, auf dem man im grauen Licht der Nacht noch das Blut erkennen konnte und ihre Selbstbeherrschung war dahin. Sie brach in Tränen aus.

"Wa -?" Erschrocken machte Inu Yasha einen Schritt rückwärts und beäugte unsicher das schluchzende Häufchen Elend vor ihm. "Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gesagt!"

"Nichts", schniefte Kagome, "ich war nur so traurig über deine Geschichte, dabei wollte ich wegen dir nicht weinen... u- und jetzt bin ich s- so glücklich, dass du mitkommen willst..."

"Du heulst, weil du dich freust?" Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

"Mhm, irgendwie schon.", meinte Kagome und brachte ein zittriges Lächeln zustande. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal so erleichtert. Da fiel ihr wieder sein Gesicht auf.

"Aber bevor wir zurückgehen, sollten wir das Blut abwaschen."

"Oh" Inu Yasha tastete mit der rechten Hand nach der Wunde auf seinem Gesicht. "Ist es so schlimm?"

"Schlimmer", schmunzelte Kagome, "die Leute würden schreiend davonlaufen..."

Ohne seine Reaktion abzuwarten fasste sie ihn erneut an der Hand und gemeinsam begaben sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Bach.

* * *

Schon von weitem konnte Kagome Sango sehen, die ihnen, gefolgt von Kirara, zwischen den Bäumen entgegengeeilt kam.

"Da seid ihr ja endlich!", begrüßte sie sie aufgebracht. "Die anderen warten beim Dorf auf euch. Sind einfach den Leuten gefolgt, als ihr solange weg geblieben seid. Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob ihr überhaupt noch auftauchen würdet", fügte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Inu Yasha hinzu, der mit noch vor Wasser triefendem Haar neben ihr stand.

Kagome folgte ihrem Blick und betrachtete ihn, wie er mit verschränkten Armen und mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck dastand. Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen, ihn hierher zu bugsieren. Nachdem sie eine Quelle gefunden hatten (Was dank Inu's guter Spürnase sehr schnell ging) waren sie zu der Lichtung zurückgekehrt, nur um festzustellen, dass niemand mehr dort war.

_Natürlich nicht_, schalt sie sich selbst, nach der Zeit, die sie gebraucht hatten.

Daraufhin hatte Inu Yasha allerdings wieder gebockt und sie hatte erneut ihre ganze Überzeugungskraft aufbieten müssen, um ihn doch noch hierher zu bringen.

"Habt ihr den Dorfbewohnern erklärt, dass Inu Yasha unschuldig ist?", wechselte Kagome das Thema.

"Ja. Allerdings war das ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob wir alle überzeugt haben. Sie haben uns nicht erlaubt, im Dorf zu bleiben, aber immerhin haben ein paar andere uns etwas zu Essen gebracht."

Sie setzten ihren Weg zum Dorf fort, Kagome zerrte Inu Yasha mal wieder am Ärmel hinter sich her.

"Macht nichts. Das wäre sowieso mehr gewesen, als ich erwartet hatte. Hauptsache, ihr habt wenigstens ein paar Menschen die Augen geöffnet." Sie dachte dabei an Kaoris Vater.

Kurz darauf verließen sie den Waldsaum und entdeckten Miroku und Shippou, die an einen Schuppen gelehnt selig den Schlaf der Gerechten schliefen. Doch nicht mehr lange. Kaum hatte Inu Yasha sie gesehen, verpasste er ihnen auch schon eine Kopfnuss.

"AU!", plärrte Shippou verschlafen auf. Er blinzelte, als er sich die Augen rieb, böse zu Inu Yasha hinauf, der sich drohend vor den Beiden aufgebaut hatte. "Was sollte das denn?"

"Wie könnt ihr ruhig schlafen, während wir beide verschwunden sind?", schnauzte er sie an. "Keh! Schöne Freunde seid ihr..."

"Na hör mal -", gähnte Miroku und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, " - erst reißt du uns mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf, weil du "was gerochen hast", dann hetzten wir wie die Blöden hinter dir her, nur um dann festzustellen, dass du dich, als wir dich endlich eingeholt hatten, wieder aus dem Staub gemacht hast. Und jetzt lässt du uns, nachdem du ZWEI Stunden wie vom Erdboden verschluckt warst, nicht einmal ausschlafen. Du hast übrigens gewonnen", wandte er sich abrupt Shippou zu und kramte ein paar Geldstücke aus seinem Gewand, die er in Shippou's eilfertig ausgestreckte Hände fallen ließ.

Inu Yasha beobachtete die Szene ungläubig.

"Was soll das?"

"Wir haben gewettet", antwortete Shippou und zählte grinsend die Münzen in seinen Händen.

"Ob du dich überhaupt her traust", ergänzte Miroku missmutig und beobachtete, wie sein Geld in Shippou's Kimono verschwand.

"Die Chancen standen 50:50, aber ich hab immer an Kagome geglaubt. Ich wusste sie schafft es."

Inu Yasha verteilte, zu wütend, um zu antworten, eine weitere Runde Kopfnüsse.

Ein Stückchen weiter seufzte Kagome auf und Sango hatte einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, den man bei genaueren Betrachtung sogar als amüsiert bezeichnen konnte.

"Na los... auf ins Dorf.", forderte sie die Streithähne auf und ging, von Sango geführt, los.

Trotz der späten Stunde schien das halbe Dorf noch auf den Beinen. Feuer, um die einige Menschen in Grüppchen standen, qualmten zwischen den Hütten und verbreiteten ein unsicheres Licht. Auch die meisten Häusern waren noch erhellt. Während Kagome Sango durch die Häuser hindurch folgte, bemerkte sie huschende Bewegungen aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus. Die Vorhänge mancher Häuser bewegten sich verräterisch und zeigten die Neugierde der unsichtbaren Bewohner. Von einigen Seiten hörte Kagome gezischte Bemerkungen in einem bösen Tonfall und spürte die Blicke der Menschen, die ihr fast körperliches Unbehagen bereiteten. In diesem Moment war sie über Sangos schützendem Rücken vor ihr sehr froh.

Sie fragte sich, ob Inu Yasha, den sie hinter sich gehen hörte, wohl genauso fühlte.

Sango schritt entschlossen, anscheinend ohne das Verhalten der Menschen um sie zu bemerken, vor ihr her, bis sie schließlich vor einem Haus stehen blieb. Es befand sich fast ganz am Ende des Dorfes. In einem Anbau konnte man Hühner hören. Ein gewöhnliches Bauernhaus, weder besonders prunkvoll noch ärmlich.

Die Gruppe blieb schweigend davor stehen. Kurz darauf wurden auch schon die Strohvorhänge vor der Tür zurückgeschlagen und ein Mann trat heraus. Kaoris Vater war ein einfacher Mann. Sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht ließ auf ein anstrengendes Leben voller Härten aber auch Freuden, wie die Fältchen um seine Augen verrieten, schließen. Dass er jetzt vor sie alle trat, schien ihn viel Überwindung zu kosten.

Schweigen breitete sich drückende zwischen ihnen aus, bis eine kleine Person sich aus dem Türrahmen schob und entschlossen die Hand ihres Vaters ergriff.

Da endlich gab er sich einen Ruck.

"Es tut mir leid.", murmelte er, mit Blick zu Boden. "Ich - habe einen Fehler begangen und -", er holte tief Luft, "- ich danke dir, dass du meine Tochter gerettet hast."

Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick in die Richtung des Hanyous, bevor er wieder zu Boden starrte. Kaori strahlte glücklich hoch zu ihrem Vater, bevor sie die Anderen breit angrinste.

Kagome schielte zu Inu Yasha hinüber, der nur schlecht die Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht verstecken konnte, und fühlte in sich einen Luftballon anschwellen, bis zum Platzen voll von Glück.

Inu Yasha brummte mit gerötetem Gesicht nur zur Antwort.

Die Spannung brach weg und entlud sich in einem befreiten Lachen der anderen. Kaoris Vater schien sich jetzt sichtlich wohler zu fühlen und lud die Gruppe ein, die Nacht in seinem Haus zu verbringen. Natürlich stimmten sie freudig zu und plötzlich stürmte eine Bande kleiner wilder Kerle, gefolgt von ihrer gutmütig lächelnden Mutter, auf sie zu und überschütteten sie mit Fragen, während sie sie ins Haus führten.

Inu Yasha sah den drei lebhaften Brüdern Kaori's dabei zu, wie sie Kirara herzten, an Miroku herum hangelten, Shippou in Beschlag nahmen und entdeckte ein seltsames Gefühl in sich.

Er beobachtete wie die anderen das Haus betraten und Kaori auf ihn zukam, ihm wieder ihr breites, glückliches Grinsen schenkte, und ihn bei der Hand nahm, um ihn ins Haus zu führen.

_Mein Herz_, dachte er verwundert und durchschritt die Tür.

_Mein Herz ist so warm..._

* * *

gehörte Musik:

Inu Yasha; Openings, Endings, Backgrounds + Songs  
Enya; rauf und runter, alle CDs  
I Muvrini; "Umani"  
Loreena McKennit; 'The book of secrets', 'The mask and mirror'  
vermischtes

Verpflegung zum Wachhalten :  
Nüsse + Trauben, Tee (!Warnung! Hochgradig süchtig machend!)

* * *

Dank

Ich möchte mich bei allen treuen Kommisschreibern bedanken, die die lange Wartezeit ausgehalten und mich wieder aufgemuntert haben, wenn ich eigentlich zu müde zum schreiben war (Gruß an Rogue und Tsu-kun - knuddel)

Besonders M-chan, ohne die die Geschichte in ihrer jetzigen Form nicht existieren würde (aber ebenfalls Tsu-kun zwinker) und die eine wunderbare Lektorin (auch in Notfällen - obwohl sie selber keine Zeit hat ;-) ist.

M-chan ganz dolle knuddelt

Und entschuldigt noch einmal die Wartezeit (ich liebe euch alle :)

Bis Dann!

>> next project in progress: t.r.y. ...


End file.
